Hero
by KiNGz-FAn-16
Summary: This is a songfic to "Hero" by Chad Krouger and Josey Scott (from the "Spiderman" soundtrack)! It takes place back at the end of GoF when Harry's witnessing the return of Voldie. Basically, my take on it. R/R!


A/N: OK, I actually have, like, 20 other fics on a different account, but I'm starting over with a new one—Yea! ::Ahem::…Anyhoo, this is a nice lil' songfic to "Hero" by Chad Krouger and Josey Scott—you might recognize it from the Spiderman soundtrack! Hope ya like it, R/R! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all things related to Harry Potter. That belongs to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling herself. And the song ain't mine either!

IMPORTANT: THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE ENDING OF _GOBLET OF FIRE_! IT'S CHANGED A LITTLE, BUT THIS IS MY TAKE ON IT. YA MIGHT RECOGNIZE SOME LINES THOUGH CUZ THOSE ARE THE SAME. OTHERWISE, I HAVE CHANGED IT. ENJOY!

*~*

Hero 

**by KiNGz-Fan-16******

*** I am so high, I can hear heaven 

***

_"No! Not Harry!" Lily screamed._

***

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_***_

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying in the cemetery. And Voldemort was returning right then and there in front of his eyes. All of his followers flocked back to him, mumbling their apologies. 

***

_Whoa, but heaven…no, heaven don't hear me_

_***_

He felt several Death Eaters' eyes on him. Staring at him, waiting to kill him. _What am I supposed to do?_ Harry thought to himself. He looked over at Cedric's dead and still body. He had no one. He was alone and staring into the face of evil: Voldemort.

***

_And they say _

_That a hero could save us_

***

Harry struggled to stand up, even though he was tied up. He didn't really have a plan. He was a 14-year-old boy who couldn't match up to the power of evil. But he had to do something. He'd rather die escaping then die willingly.

***

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

***

He reached to pull out his wand and realized that it was gone. 

Voldemort took a step towards him. "_Crucio!_" he called out, pointing his wand at Harry.

***

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

***

Harry wanted to scream. The pain seared through him like nothing he had ever felt. His face contorted into a silent scream. No sound escaped him.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me," said Voldemort. 

***

_Someone told me_

_Love would all save us_

***

"…And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, her and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him…"

***

_But, how can that be_

_Look what love gave us_

***

"…Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

***

_A world full of killing _

_And blood spilling_

_That world never came_

***

Harry felt his hands begin to sweat. Voldemort wanted to duel him. As Wormtail untied him, Harry searched in his mind for something to help him win, or at least get out alive. He looked around for a sign that Dumbledore would send something to help him, like he had done in the Chamber of Secrets. Nothing.

***

_And they say _

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

***

All Harry knew was the Disarming Spell, and that wasn't going to help him all too much against what he _knew_ Voldemort was going to use: _Avada Kedavra_. 

"We bow to each other, Harry. Come, the niceties must be observed…Dumbledore would like you to show manners…Bow to death, Harry…"

***

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

***

Time passed as Voldemort slowly tortured him. Finally, Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse. It hurt more than the first time he had done it. Harry wanted to writhe in pain. He felt like his body was going to explode in explosive thunders—

Then the pain ceased. Voldemort began taunting Harry, but Harry barely heard a word. He was too busy trying to catch his breath. Then, before he knew…

"I asked whether you want me to do that again. Answer me! _Imperio!_" Voldemort called.

***

_Now that the world isn't ending_

***

A voice began to repeatedly tell him to answer no. But there was another voice. A stronger will. What was that? Whatever it was, it was fighting for him. Telling him to not answer the evil snake before him. Would it be enough?

***

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

***

"I WON'T!" Harry shouted. The voices stopped, but the pain left by the Cruciatus Curse remained in his body. Suddenly, Harry came back into the real world and saw that he was still in the impossible situation he stood in before. No way out…

***

_And they say _

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

***

As Voldemort readied to raise his wand, Harry sharply came to his senses and flung himself aside. He hid behind a headstone and knew that the end was coming. He would die fighting. But nobody would go back to Dumbledore and tell him what had happened. …He was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defense was possible…

***

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

***

Harry stood up and found himself face-to-face with Voldemort. As soon as Voldemort saw Harry, he pointed his wand and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_" just as Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

***

_And they're watching us_

_They're watching us_

_As we all fly away_

***

The jet of green light from Voldemort's wand and the jet of red light from Harry's wand connected. Suddenly, Harry heard it. It was faint, but Harry recognized it. It was the phoenix song. The sound of hope.

***

_And they're watching us_

_They're watching us_

_As we all fly away_

***

The apparitions of Cedric, an old man, Bertha Jorkins, and then finally—his mum and dad appeared, telling Harry to not let go. To hold on. To have hope. And in a way, it was like having Dumbledore there. The phoenix song shed new light to Harry's situation and he felt energized and ready as his mum and dad told him to get ready to run back to the portkey and as Cedric told him to take his body back.

***

_And they're watching us_

***

"NOW!" Harry yelled suddenly and he pulled his wand out of the connection between him and Voldemort. The apparitions melted away and the song of hope died as Voldemort and the Death Eaters ran behind him, trying to catch the boy who would once again escape their grasps.

***

_They're watching us_

***

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort. 

Harry grabbed Cedric's wrist and proceeded to pull him towards the portkey, but he wasn't strong enough. 

"_Accio!_" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Cup. It soared in the air towards him as Harry caught the handle. 

Voldemort screamed in rage as he and Cedric's body was jerked back onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

They were going back.

***

As we all fly away… 

***

*~*

Feedback is SO appreciated, even if it's a flame…::sniff::…R/R!

**~****KiNGz-Fan-16**


End file.
